


West Eros AM

by Xndrito (Alezandrite)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Radio, Gen, Host! Brienne, Host! Jaime, Intern! Arya, King Falls AM meets Game of Thrones, Producer! Davos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alezandrite/pseuds/Xndrito
Summary: Radio Personality! Jaime Lannister comes back to small town West Eros after his show gets cancelled only to be roped into a talk show gig at the local radio station only to find out that the small town isn't as normal as it seems.





	West Eros AM

"5,4,3,2,1…" Davos Seaworth, the producer, mouthed the countdown as the grey bearded man stared down at the sound board and such making sure that all the levels and settings were at their proper place before the show started usually there were more people at the station but this was the midnight shift and that meant only a handful of people were here; the producer, the hosts and the intern. 

"We are live, folks!"

"Citizen's of West Eros! I am Brienne Tarth and you may know me best as Tarth from Connington & Tarth or for some of you more local listeners you may know me as Selwyn's daughter! I know some of you are used to listening to music at this late hour and are confused on why you're hearing my voice right now-"

"I'm sure they know what a radio show is, Brienne."

"That voice you're hearing is a newcomer to the station but someone who also calls West Eros home…Jaime Lannister!"

"No need to roll out the red carpet for me I'm just someone who left town after high school and afters years of living in a big city and having a successful radio career I have come home." The man with shoulder length blonde hair, a scraggly beard and deep green eyes explained into the microphone in a tone that screamed Lannister causing Davos to roll his eyes while Brienne just stared at the man with admiration that a small time radio host would have for one that millions listened to it was something that she had dreamed about as a kid but she was one of the ones that never left. 

"As I was saying folks instead of music this time slot will now be filled by our new show, Two Ghouls One Ghost!"

"Two Ghouls One Ghost? Was there no other choice?"

"Intern Arya did a poll on what the new show should be about on our social media and the paranormal won." 

"Intern Arya?"

"While we only have one intern, Arya Stark, she helps out around the station as best as she can." The tall blond woman explained as she pointed towards the petite young woman with dark haired standing next to Producer Davos who gave them a nod acknowledging them as the conversation carried on it had been a year since a show filled this particular slot and even then that show only lasted a few weeks before being cancelled due to poor ratings so the three of them was surprised when the owner of the station had emailed them a pitch for show and one of the co-hosts would be none other than Jaime Lannister who was a big time radio personality but had come to West Eros after his show was cancelled. 

"Stark? As in Ned Stark?"

"I wasn't aware that you knew-"

"Just went to school with his little sister that's all."

"Okay…anyway Two Ghouls One Ghost is our new show where we discuss the weird paranormal things that are happening and have happened in West Eros along with taking calls from listeners."

"Weird paranormal things?" Jaime asked in a questioning tone while giving his co-host a look back in the city they talked about politics, sports, entertainment or whatever was in the news that day but they never talked about "weird paranormal things" asking himself what exactly did he get himself into and maybe he should have turned this job down and had accepted the office job his father had offered him it would probably be a mind numbing task but at least he wouldn't have to talk about ghost and stupid stuff like that.

"You lived here for 18 years before leaving are you saying that you never experienced or saw something weird here?"

"Casterly Rock Manor is on the outskirts of town, you can't expect someone who lives out of town to experience the same thing as someone who lives in town."

"Intern Arya just texted me that Casterly Rock Manor is 5 minutes away from the Seven Pointed Star Cemetery where ghost sightings have been reported at an alarming rate so it would not be unusual for you to see something." 

"As far as I am concerned nothings ever happened on the first floor of Casterly Rock Manor."

"Doesn't the manor have more than one floor?" Brienne Tarth asked him as she gave him a worrying look because the road she takes to go camping in the forest nearby goes straight by the historical building that has been around since before the town of West Eros even existed and as a history fanatic she would kill to get up, close and personal with it but the closest Tarth has gotten to it was a quick peek through the gates which are always closed.

"It does have more than one floor in fact it has three."

"But you said nothing ever happened on the first floor, what about the other two?"

"Brienne-"

"You lived in this house for 18 years and never went upstairs?"

"It's not that I didn't want to but…" Jaime Lannister began to say but stopped when he realised that his father, a family member or god forbid someone close to him is listening and the second the program cuts to a commercial or when their program ends he will be getting a call from his father but then again Jaime wasn't even sure if his father even owned a radio but it was better to be safe than sorry and if he could get out of this without an altercation his day would be complete. 

"But?" 

"Father never let us go up to the 2nd and 3rd floor."

"Dear listeners if you think it's strongly off putting as I do that Tywin Lannister never let his kids go to the 2nd and 3rd floors of Casterly Rock Manor call us! We'd love to hear from you!"

"Don't say his name."

"What is he Beetlejuice? If I say his name three times-" The amazon of a woman smirked as she made the joke recalling that particular movie from a while ago while it was never actually shown in the West Eros theater but that never stopped the curious teens and adults from driving to the next town over to watch it one of her best memories was devouring raisinettes while being mesmerized by the animation since only action and cowboy movies were accepted by Selwyn Tarth this was a breath of fresh air.

"I SAID DON'T SAY HIS NAME!"

"Okay, folks, we're going to take a break, pay some bills and answer some calls when we come back!"  
———

"Are you looking for some family fun and don't want to spend your money at the mall or the movie theatre? Come on down to the Fossoway Apple Orchard!" 

"Pick some apples, drink some cider and enjoy some homemade doughnuts that Granny Fossoway baked!"

"It's some good, clean fun in good ol' nature!"

———

"I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"Really, Jaime, it's no big deal."

"Yes, it is, you're my co-host I have no right to yell at you and I apologize." Jaime Lannister apologized as the smug look on his face was replaced by one of concern as if he was ashamed about his outburst which of course he was to say that his father only got under his skin a little bit would be a huge understatement and he tends to get kind of worked up about the subject though Jaime was sure that if others had a father like Tywin Lannister then they too would be crazy and on edge like the Lannister children grew to be.

"Apology accepted. Now let's answer some phone calls!"

"Must we?"

"Line 7! Lucky number seven! You are live on the air!"

"Hey, hey, hey Two Ghouls One Ghost! Radical name, you two!" 

"Line #7, what do you have to say?" Tarth asked enthusiastically as she leaned in closer to the microphone to any untrained eye she would just be a woman talking into a microphone but to those who are familiar with the business, such as Davos, Arya and Jaime, she is not just a woman but someone who has a passion that only shines when she is in her element which of course Brienne is in at the moment and she is radiant her blue eyes sparkle while her freckles splash across her face like the constellations in the sky.

"The names Thoros Myr and I'm just loving the vibes you two are giving off!"

"Brienne, when you do shows is it normal for your callers to be stoned out of their minds?"

"It's almost midnight! We're not exactly pulling in fine citizens!"

"Anyways, I just wanted to say that I love the show and I hope you guys last longer than the other shows who previously held this time slot."

"We appreciate your patronage, Thoros!" Jaime thanked the caller as sounds of bags crinkling in the background which he would bet his entire first paycheck that it was some cheap bag of chips that he bought to tame those munchies that would no doubt be kicking in right now Lannister wondered what kind they are one of the treats he was rarely allowed was potato chips that came in a purple bag which had an incredible crunch and a balanced taste of salt and oil that was irresistible he would have to search for some after this. 

"Next caller!"

"Our first caller was a stoner maybe we'll get a satanist this time!"

"Don't speak that into the universe, Jaime!"

"Line #3, what's on your mind tonight?"

"I have a question for Brienne!" Another male voice, this one younger than Thoros, called through the speaker as Intern Arya returned to the booth with a foam cup filled with what they could only assume is coffee but that cup doesn't look like the cheap ones they keep at the station which only means that she went on a coffee run and that there is a good chance that there will be decent coffee hopefully warm coffee waiting for them once the show ends maybe just maybe the caffeine will be enough to keep them awake on their drive home. 

"I'm all ears, listener."

"When you said that the Casterly Rock Manor is off putting did you mean haunted?"

"While I don't know what kind of man the owner is I don't have any evidence to show that the manor is haunted."

"Would you ever consider checking it out like one of those ghost shows on tv?"

"If I had permission from the owner? Maybe. But I must remind you that this is someone's home so please no trespassing." Brienne Tarth answered truthfully in with a tone that showed truly how tired she is which only made everyone else feel tired when they first began the show Jaime would admit that he thought Brienne was crazy for wanting to talk about this kind of thing but to hear her caution whatever listeners they have about going on other people's property without permission made him see that while she was okay with talking about such things she also had a healthy amount of respect.


End file.
